Fateful Complications
by TornSanity
Summary: Toshiko Mori never looked forward to anything more than the many bases of Orochimaru, but when a couple of Jonin take her to Konoha, will she find the loyal friends she had always desired, or turn everyone against her because of her past? Slight Sasuke/Oc


'Maybe it hadn't been my best idea', I thought, shivering as I huddled deeper into the corner of a room as far away from the entrance as I could find. Orochimaru's bases were supposed to be a safe haven, a place where you could escape the fear of random attacks..Or at least that's what he told me.

Of course, my doting and sometimes overbearing sensei chose today of all days to carry out a recruiting task on his own, leaving the base open for infiltration.

Except, no person should be able to locate the way in without already knowing where it was, but I figure either someone double-crossed the snake man or a rookie ninja had foolishly entered the base without checking whether or not he was being followed. I guess it didn't really matter how it happened, I should be more alert for any approaching people from the team who wormed their way in here.

I wasn't keen on leaving, I had lived here my entire life with Orochimaru and even though he was constantly next to me and refused to let another soul talk to me, he was the closest I had ever known to a family.

I choked on my breath as I heard the nearly silent foot falls outside the room's door. I tuned in in an attempted to hear any communication that may have been going on, desperately wondering if this ninja was the only one in the base.  
However, my hopes of that were shot down as another ninja ran down the hall, stopping next to the one currently stationed just outside of where I was -badly- hidden.

"Sojiro! Got anything?", A clearly male voice questioned his team mate next to him, speaking too loud for the quiet atmosphere.  
The other man seemed to voice my thoughts, as he replied irritably, "Quiet down, Kezio. We can't afford to screw this mission up by being discovered. Plus, if we are we'll probably be dead."  
This only elicited a unbelieving snort from the other.

I tensed when the door knob jiggled but got stopped from opening by the lock, but that metal stopper was nothing when put against a skilled ninja, so the door soon swung open banging into a small shelf behind it. The few tubes and containers that had rested on that shelf plummeted to the floor, the shattering glass making the oddly exciting sound of destruction. The room stayed silent, each member staring at the other, deciding if force was necessary or not.  
Obviously, one of the males deemed that it in fact wasn't necessary and inched forward with a delighted and perplexed look in his eyes. The other grew a frightful sneer on his face and hissed,"Kezio!"

Kezio was a thin, tall man, although still shorter than his team mate, and had pale brown hair that stuck up in random directions and just hardly covered bright green eyes. The other man, Sojiro, was thin as well, but more muscled than Kezio. His platinum blonde hair hung just passed his shoulders and was tied back into a low ponytail to avoid complications with it during missions. Despite his angry attitude, his light purple eyes shined prettily behind his square framed glasses. Their outfits were identical, blacks pants and long sleeve shirts, green vest covering their chests. My eyes skipped up to the headbands proudly displayed on their foreheads, _Konohagakure, __The Hidden Leaf_ _Village_.

_'Orochimaru's original village'_, I thought with shock rattling my brain. How mad he would be if these ninjas took me away to that village. Then again, I didn't really know that they'd even bring me with them. Maybe they'd ask my consent, although that was highly unlikely, they'd think Orochimaru had brainwashed me into wanting to stay or maybe they'd think I was just a stupid little girl who didn't know what I wanted in life, I was still very young and I had to admit that even I wouldn't trust a 6 year old's judgement on what is right and wrong.

Kezio continued to scoot closer to the corner I was curled in, eventually kneeling a foot or two away from my small sandal-covered feet. I pulled my legs in tighter to my chest in an attempt to avoid the older man.  
He frowned at me, but continued anyway, "Hey there. I'm Kezio Konako and this is Sojiro Tosha", he pointed briefly to the blonde who shuffled forward at the unspoken call, "We're jonin from the Hidden Leaf Village. We are here to help you." He finished with a joyful smile. I looked hastily away from the emerald eyes and winced at the thought of leaving all I have ever known.

After years of the dark, stone bases I had been living in I had learned to love them. Very rarely would Orochimaru take me outside to train or walk through a nearby village. I had grown to embrace the shadows and torch lit halls of the underground hideouts. But, no matter how much I was forced into isolation because of Orochimaru's protective tendencies toward one of his favorite experiments, I couldn't help but to pine for the love of friends and the everyday bustle of an actual village where people knew and cared for others and talking floated through the air, unlike the occasional passing of two cold, insensitive people in a dank hallway where the silence hung awkwardly until both parties were far away from each other.  
Maybe the change of atmosphere would actually prove to be a good thing.

The two men stood, shifting on their feet just itching to leave the depressing tunnels. Sojiro swiftly offered a hand down to my level, giving a small, but meaningful smile, "What's your name?"  
I stared hard at that hand before throwing any hope of staying out of the window.  
"Toshiko Mori"

* * *

A/N- I've wanted to write this story for a while but never really got to it because I wasn't sure it'd turn out too great. Please Tell me what you think and I need some reviews, follows, or favorites in order to seriously consider continuing this story. Also, I would love some suggestions for the plot .I need a romantic interest for this story! Anything you would like to see happen in this story can either be put into a review or a PM and I will look it over and see what I can can do! ^_^  
-TS


End file.
